


Crippling Measures

by leaaloops



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaaloops/pseuds/leaaloops
Summary: I need to know how things ended up like this. His hand tangled in my freshly, but unwillingly, cut hair. His other hand holding my hands pinned above my head. His breath hot on my face, tongue trying to play with mine with a taste of cigarette. No matter how much I say I hate this man, I can't say I hate this. The feeling of wanting more, wanting to accept this aggressive unwanted touch. I clench my fists, trying to regain control of my mind. When he finally stops kissing me, I look at him. Onyx eyes, dark, mysterious, and angry but also calm, needing, and a hint of loneliness. His hair, almost black, has light from the street posts shining through it. He smirks."I hope you're ready." he says loosening his tie, crashing back into my lips. How did I end up here, and how do I get out?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

I need to know how things ended up like this. His hand tangled in my freshly, but unwillingly, cut hair. His other hand holding my hands pinned above my head. His breath hot on my face, tongue trying to play with mine with a taste of cigarette. No matter how much I say I hate this man, I can't say I hate this. The feeling of wanting more, wanting to accept this aggressive unwanted touch. I clench my fists, trying to regain control of my mind. When he finally stops kissing me, I look at him. Onyx eyes, dark, mysterious, and angry but also calm, needing, and a hint of loneliness. His hair, almost black, has light from the street posts shining through it. He smirks.

"I hope you're ready." he says loosening his tie, crashing back into my lips. How did I end up here, and how do I get out?

Earlier:

"Sakura, there's a patient in room 7, GSW to his upper thigh and hand. The Chief asked for you to stitch him up." Hinata, my fellow intern hands me the tablet. I read over the chart and look back to her. Hinata was beautiful, she had hair that fell past her shoulders when it wasn't pulled up in a bun, her face was petite and doll like and honestly I've felt jealous. My hair, while also long, never saw freedom from its hair tie unless it was for a quick shower in between sleeping, working, or the self defense classes the Chief insisted I take to stay sharp. My face is dull and tired, and while my skin is clear I unfortunately don't have the time to even think about make up to hide the circles that refuse to be evicted, living under my eyes.

"Thanks, Hinata. I got it covered." I said, obvious tire in my voice. I finished notating in the tablet I was using before Hinata appeared and locked it, picking up the tablet she delivered to me. Unlocking said tablet I start reading the chart again, checking for allergies. Something I saw that didn't surprise me though:

Gang Activity, defaulting in GSW to upper right thigh and left hand.

I let out a heavy sigh. Our hospital is located dead center of three different gang districts. If you were looking at a graph, it's like a square. The hospital is dead center, to the left we have the Uzimaki clan, they're actually always very polite when they come in. Above them is the Hyuuga clan, all of Hinata's family. The hospital, initially not accepting anyone from any clan, accepted Hinata with promise from the Hyuuga clan to protect the hospital. To the right of the Hyuuga clan, is ordinary folk, like myself, who have no relation to any of the clans. Underneath my town, to the right of us is the Uchiha clan. Very silent people, never rude, but they make it apparent they're not the ones to be fucking with.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. I'm Dr. Haruno, I'm here to clean your wounds and get you stitched up." I look up after entering the room to the three men, all three with dark eyes staring right back at me. I felt the muscles in my lower back tense when their coldness hit me.

The man in the bed showed no obvious pain, he instead smiled at my greeting. Not a friendly smile, just one that made it very apparent he didn't want to be here and wanted to leave as soon as possible. I grab a pair of gloves from beside the door and try to approach. The two men beside the patient didn't move. I looked at them both, their gaze trying to intimidate me. A challenge I always appreciate.

I smiled. "Excuse me." Yet the men didn't move, they continued their stares. I never left their gaze, it would also show weakness on my end to ask their ring leader to calm his circus monkeys down. I slid one glove on my hand, and while sliding the other on I left their stares to look at what I was doing.

"You can move, or I can move you. This is your play here." I said snapping the glove, looking back at the two men who glanced over to their leader. He smiled again, this time a more genuine one and nodded. The men moved, reclaiming space on the other side of the patient. I sit in a chair and gather the tools needed. The room remained silent as I cleaned the wounds. Finally, after finishing the cleaning I pull out the needle to start stitches and the silence breaks.

"Through and through, huh? I lucked out, didn't I?" He said watching my work.

"Idiocy" I say before the thought even processes, once it finally does though I look at him. "Sorry, it's not my business, I know." His eyes are looking at me. He grabs his ponytail from behind his head and lays it on his shoulder. Black hair, long, but not as long as mine. The two men move ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable. Almost.

I place the needle against his skin. "Well, lets get started" I say then pushing the needle through his skin. He doesn't flinch, but why would he? He acted like he was never shot to begin with. That and maybe the fact I had numbed him. The tenseness in my lower back still very apparent.

"Yes, Dr. Haruno, lets." I can feel an overpowering smile from him as he speaks.

One moment I was mid stitch, the next moment I was still mid stich, but holding it to prevent a rip as I grabbed one of the mans arms coming at me with a knife. I exhale seeing that the stitch didn't actually tear. I release the needle with enough time to catch the second mans arm, pulling it just right to dislocate his shoulder. My ears rang as the gun shot went off and the man screamed as his shoulder dislocated.

"Great, now I have to change my gloves." I sigh, knocking the gun from the mans hand, then swiftly turning to grab the first mans arm again, coming after me with the same knife. Admittedly, I didn't have to do this next part, but I was actually getting pissed off. I slam my forehead into his nose, he yelps in pain, falling to the ground. I release his arm and he grabs his face. With knife still in my hand I point it at the patient.

"Look, I will finish your stitches, and fix his shoulder, and fix his face, with what I have anyway, but you can't try to kill me anymore. It's rude for one, we just met and I'm stitching your leg up. Now you've provided me with more work after I finish your stitches. As for number two, what the fuck?"

The patient grabs the blade, still genuinely smiling at me. I released it, suddenly feeling a weird sense of trust.

"Itachi" He says, placing the blade in his coat pocket. Also as if he didn't just try to have me killed for no good reason. All I could do is blink.

"Uh," I start, but pause. "Yeah, I read your chart." I say snapping out of it. I removed my gloves, throwing them away, shortly replaced with a new set, and I was back to his stitches.

"Impressive" He stated. I shrugged.

"Not really, I mean a lot of my work consists of reading." He laughs, a somewhat dark, but happy laugh.

"I was referring to the fact you're even finishing my stitches. Even after stopping mid-stitch, not tearing by the way, thanks for that, and easily taking down my defense."

"Ah, that." I look up at him, give him a thumbs up and nod as I said "Trauma child, self defense classes." and snipped the thread, finishing his hand. "Maybe you need better defense. I can give you the number of the person I see, but she doesn't like men. For you though, she'll probably help. She likes men who are pretty."

I felt arrogance in the room. "So, you think I'm pretty?" I look at him, and he's staring at me. He is pretty.

"Yes. Like, a doll. Sort of like my friend who works here she is also very pretty." And just like that I felt the arrogance leave the room. I get up and snap my gloves off, tossing them. I then pick up man number 2 and pop his shoulder back into place, and let's out another scream. I then pick up man number 1 and let him lean on my shoulder for support. I may of done this, but I am still a doctor.

"A nurse will be bringing your discharge papers, and a sling for you. This guy will be a while."

"Ah yes, his blood" he motions toward his forehead, tapping it.   
"Yes, I know." I turn to walk to the door and stop. "Thank you, Itachi." Then I exit the room. From behind me I heard him say "You're welcome, Sakura." And the way he said my name made that tense, chilled feeling in my spine grow.

My last patient of the night was the man who's nose I broke. He still never spoke to me but he got his treatment and left.

As soon as my body made it through the door I was stripping my clothes off. Sluggishly making my way to the bathroom.

"Shower.." was the only thing my brain could get me to say. I stopped in the hallway, feeling as if someone were in my home. I slowly approach my bedroom and flick the lights on, examining everything that was exactly how I left it this morning. I then do this with my bathroom, guest room, living room, and kitchen. All clear. Huh. I start to relax again and take my hair down. Feeling it fall down my back made me realize I was very naked. I look down, only confirming what I already knew.

"Oof. Glad to know no one has to see this." I say looking at the scars on my thighs that wrap themselves up to my shoulders. I walk into the bathroom, examining the scars more.

"Sakura, run!" Her voice is panicked. She is trapped underneath the burning beam that used to support our home but is now burning her every cell. I feel the tears pouring down my face as I vaguely see the last image of her I'd see for the rest of my life. I then see the men that started all of this. Ruined my life. Made me incomplete. They were walking towards me, smiles on their faces.

"Run!" She screams hoarsely knowing she's running out of time. "Run!"

I snapped out of it, shaking my head. "Fuuuuuck this!" I said trying to regain my regular mentality. I turn to the shower and get the water running. Before allowing it time to get warm I crawl in, knowing the tears are always going to make their way out when I think about that night.

After a good needed shower cry, I retired. Nothing more could possibly happen. I lay in my bed with nothing but the towel from my shower on. I don't know how long I laid there till deciding it was time to put pajamas on before actually falling asleep. The last thing I need as a doctor is a cold. I rolled over onto my back. Looking up I met dark eyes that could devour me. I panicked, admittedly, and swung my fist forward. He grabs my fist however, causing me to panic more. I throw the other fist up and he grabs it as well. He pins them both above my head, still looking at me. I tense my whole body, forcing my thighs together. It's not often someone is stronger than me.

"Just know if you do this I will find you and kill you." I said hiding the fear that overtook my entire naked body. The man above me was dark all around, dark hair, dark eyes, dark suit- "suit?" I feel some of the fear I was holding leave. Surely someone in a suit as nice as this wouldn't break into someone's home to rape them, but I've been wrong before. He is still staring at me, eyes filled with need.. and correct me if I'm wrong.. loneliness. He released my fists, backing up.

"I'm not here to rape you." He started, voice deep and has a way of pulling me in. "I was going to ask you to put clothes on. I've been here all evening, but I honestly wasn't expecting you to get naked as soon as you came through the door and then stay that way." He's not looking at me, giving me an explanation while trying to be respectful. He's incredibly handsome. Sharp jaw line, perfect facial features. An honest 10/10. "Please, at least cover up. I am a man." He speaks again, still not looking at me. I look down to confirm once more what I already knew, and then I saw the scars again. I instantly covered up after coming back to earth.

"Who are you? How di-" he holds his hand up, asking me to stop and for some reason I do. I get up though, heading toward my dresser to find actual clothes, all while keeping an eye on my intruder.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You treated my brother in the hospital earlier." When Uchiha left his mouth I felt significantly relieved, at least knowing the name. I nodded, grabbing clothes from my dresser now looking away from him.

"Ah yes, Itachi. Did he mention he tried to kill me? So why, should I trust you?" It sounded harsher than I had intended, but it was true, why should I trust someone related to the family that just tried having me killed 3 hours ago? I slip panties on, towel still covering me, but he watches. I can feel his eyes on my legs. A tingle inside of my thigh occurs.

"The fact you can actually call him Itachi is reason enough. He said you'd be interested in being Uchiha Defense. I was supposed to come here and convince you to do so."

"So you break into my house?" I say finding a shirt, turning away from him to put it on. I keep my towel wrapped around my waste. After I see my shirt has dropped a safe amount I drop the towel, securing the scars weren't showing. 

"I had to do a background check." He says now looking at the shirt over my thighs. 

"Why don't you ask?" I say looking now for pants. I know he wants to, but the few people who have the opportunity to see these scars, generally look away. Must be why I feel so flustered that his eyes haven't left me since I put my underwear on. I make eye contact with him, he seems to be shocked I asked, which for some reason also shocked me. His face went back to it's blank expression just as fast as it changed.

"How'd you get the scars?" 

I smile and give him a thumbs up. "Childhood trauma."

"So I've heard." And that was the end of it, just like Itachi. Looking in his eyes I can sense his own hurt he doesn't talk about. Maybe that was why he never pushed the subject further. He approaches me now, I'm clutching my pants in my hand. Why am I so okay with this? Why aren't I more mad, and why was my intruder making my knees weak? I prepare myself for anything that may happen right now, my guard is all the way up. He loosens his tie, sighing.

"Y'know, Itachi said you would be willing to do this, but honestly, I'm tired. So I'm going to cut right to the case here. Are you going to become an Uchiha or not?" I blink. His brick built wall suddenly crumbling. He was short, impatient with his question. I took a moment to register it. Become an Uchiha? 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not an Uchiha. I'm Sakura Haruno, Doctor, Sakura Haurno. Yes." I nod, in agreement with myself like a fool. He smirks, he seemed amused but it was hard to tell.

"Right, so in order to become a body guard for the Uchiha, you have to become one." I stare at him, curious if this proposal was for him or his brother. Either way this is a hard no from Sakura's reasonable sense. He's in a gang, Sakura. A very well known one at that. 

"I-I'm not becoming an Uchiha body guard, I've said it already. I am a doc-"

"A doctor, I know. So, look." He picks up a piece of my hair, seeming to admire it from what I could tell, but I was still on my guard. "I need you to just make this easy, otherwise I'm not going to play nice here." I was shocked, getting more aggravated by the moment. I wasn't going to be forced to do anything anymore, no matter how fucking handsome he is. I can't go back down this road. I let my anger start taking the best of me, I grab his tie and pull his beautiful, almost distracting, face towards mine, keeping it away just enough so he can really see what I'm about to say.

"So, look, Uchiha, I have already said this once, but I'll say it one more time. I am Doctor Sakura Haruno. I am not a body guard, and I have zero intentions of 'becoming an Uchiha'. So, if you don't intend to play nice, I won't either. Get the fuck out." He seemed shocked, but didn't let onto it too much. I release his tie and shoo him away. He smirks at this.

"Annoying." He says, then placing his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me in this time. He didn't stop with inches between his face and mine. He met my lips with a force, a hungry, angry force. Pushing his tongue in he lays me on the bed, with him on top of me. He breaks the kiss, looking at my hair, that's spread across the sheets, almost as if I was just thrown into bed. "You should wear your hair down more often." He states. He gets up and finishes removing his tie, laying it on my night stand. "Have that on you the next time I see you." He then kisses my forehead before leaving the room. I hear my front door shut and I start cackling. 

There's no way this just happened. I look at the tie on my night stand and let the laugher subside. A kiss that tasted slightly like cigarettes, even though I never saw them. A kiss that represented our meeting. A kiss that still has every inch of my body burning. Staring at the tie I just realized I had fucked up. I challenged Sasuke Uchiha. I almost kind of liked it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I feel like I never slept. Actually I know I didn't, my eyes would occasionally open to stare at the tie that's still on my bedside. Luckily though, today is the day I do scut work. Which means paper work. All day.

Before scut, I check in on pre-ops. Everyone doing well. I'm checking the charts off one by one, notating every detail. So far, a boring dragged on morning. One shouldn't complain though, it's only asking for trouble especially in a hospital.

Often my mind would wonder to the tie, which would make it wonder to his lips on mine, which would make it wonder to... well you get my point. I cursed at myself for thinking about it. I sigh and hand the tablet over to the nurse who wasn't looking at me at all. Instead her eyes were looking right past me like I didn't exist. I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" She looks at me, then behind me again before actually making eye contact with me realizing I wanted her to take the tablet.

"S-sorry, Dr. Haruno." She stutters. Her reaction is weirding me out, she never once acted nervous around me before. She then hands me the stack of print outs to begin my scut work. I push the loose pieces of my ponytail back over my shoulder and she stares at me. "Dr. Haruno, your hair is very pretty. Why don't you wear it down?" I stare at her, remembering words from last night.

You should wear your hair down more often

I felt the flush in my face rise. "Thank you! I've actually been told that more than once now recently." I smile at her, assuring her of any nerves she may of been experiencing before. I then leave, knowing when to end a conversation.

I go to the on call room, I may be on scut but no one ever said I couldn't sleep on my lunch. I needed sleep, away from my bed, away from the tie on my nightstand. I grab the red laptop from the bed beside me and start the paperwork. Luckily with modern age it's not such a cramp anymore.

The door opens and I don't bother looking up from my laptop thinking it was just another intern here to catch up on their own sleep, but I was wrong. A tall figure stands beside me now, picking up the stray pieces of my ponytail that have yet again found their way over my shoulder. I look up to meet Sasukes eyes. They're onyx color always knowing how to pull me in the right way. I snatch my hair away putting my laptop down and standing up. I know not to let my guard down anymore around him.

"Where's the tie?" He asks. Honestly, a delicate man, no hello or how are you, just straight to the point.

"I don't have it. I don't intend to ever have it." I say looking him in the eyes. He doesn't scare me, but the way he makes me feel does. He looks angry though and it was uncomfortable. "What's bothering you?" My mouth asks before even discussing it with my brain.

"Tch. I have a dog who doesn't listen." He replies, pissing me off just as much as he did last night. I clench my fist though, aware not to get close this time.

"I'm certainly not your dog."

"Then what are you?"

"A doctor, not yours by the way and you shouldn't even be in here." I say this and take in his expression. He doesn't seem bothered by my words whatsoever. Instead he smirks.

"A challenge." He speaks. I blink, staring at him, unsure.

"What?" 

"You wear your hair down for one month, and I leave you alone." Suddenly my defense breaks entirely. I stare at him for a moment and start chuckling. Chuckling turns into laughing, wholeheartedly.

"You.. you can't be serious?" I say in between laughs. "I mean seriously, you break into my house, you watch me walk around my house naked, kiss me unwillingly, and now you want to challenge me to wear my hair down? For real? I'm just saying, I was expecting more. I was expecting you to force me into following you and acting out heinous crimes with you." The laughter stops and I'm suddenly angry again. "You're kidding, right? I don't have time for your shit, Sasuke. I'm not your dog, or your plaything, I'm not sure what you're expecting here but-"

He cuts me off. "I need you, it can't be anyone else, no one else will do." I stare at him still not bothering to hide the confusion my whole head is feeling.

"I don't know what your plans are, but I don't want to be apart of them. Seriously, this is crazy. I mean I don't understand you at all, which is another thing. You don't know me, so explain to me how no one else will do."

He approaches me now, slowly to unalert me. "No one else will do, Sakura." And there it was. Hearing his voice say my name. It stopped me, it made me completely forget this guys brother tried killing me, that he was associated with a large gang, and that he was trying to force me into marriage with him. "So, one month." He says, reaching up for my ponytail holder, sliding it ever so gently out of my hair. "Leave it down, and I'll leave you alone."

At this point I hadn't noticed he had backed me into the wall. Dammit, Sakura. Get your head in the game. "I-I don't like this." his face is over mine, but looking down at me. "You have to leave." I say, mistakenly looking away from him. I let my dominance drop. I look right back at him after realizing my mistake and he knew. It was written all over his face. He smirks, leaning his face closer to mine. I brace myself because this literally happened to me twelve hours ago.

"Leave it down, Dr. Haruno." He leans to kiss my cheek, then my nose, to my other cheek. I'm as stiff as a board can be and he laughs. A genuine, music to my ears, laugh. "I seriously would never do anything you wouldn't want me to, but I also only do what I want." Confusion strikes my face again.

"You don't make sense to me." I say nonchalantly. He looked like he was ready to finish what he started but he instead stood straight, releasing my hair.

"You don't make sense to me either." He walks towards the door, stopping and looking back at me. "Ah, carry the tie. It will protect you." He looks me up and down once more, and exits. Once he leaves I feel my entire body relax. I collapse in the bed. I feel the heat overwhelming me. There's no way this guy could've possibly made me overheat like that.

You don't make sense to me either.

After having Hinata check my temperature I am requested to leave by the chief. A fever hit me and I am 100% blaming the bastard, Sasuke. He goes and gets me hot and bothered...wait brain, stop what you're thinking. I just need to rest.

When I make it inside I strip my scrubs off, leaving my underwear this time in case I had a special guest I could never sense near me. I lay on the couch, unable to make it to my bed. Not that'd I'd get any actual rest with the tie still tormenting my night stand. I'm almost asleep when I hear my phone ring. I don't look when I swipe right to answer it.

"Sakura! Hinata said you quit!" Ino, my blonde idiot friend screamed through the phone. "Was it because of the Uchiha clans sudden interest in you? Is it because of-"

I cut her off, knowing she's one of the few, but loudest people I know that knows what's happened in my past. "It's a fever, Ino."

"A fever? Oh well yeah I guess she did say fever or something. Do you need anything?" Ino was caring, her family took me in for my remaining childhood years.

"No, it's just a lack of sleep, over work, under paid fever." I half smile, when Ino chuckles.

"Even when you're dying you still find humor." I laughed at her comment this time. Being near death makes you look at it in a funnier tone than before near death.

"Fuck you, Pig." We're both laughing. Sometimes laughter really does make you feel better.

—————————————————————-

Sasuke 

Her pink hair is flooding my thoughts. I think of how it fell down her bare back after she got home, or how it stuck to it as she washed it. Mostly I think about how it looked surrounding her after I pushed her down. Her cheeks flushed up to her nose, her lips looked a soft but pale pink, and her eyes really stopped me.

They looked as if they knew me. As if she were saying "I know you, and you won't do this against my will." But her body told me she wanted more. She didn't deny the kiss, she even kissed me back at one point. Attraction comes after my goal though and in order to meet my goal I can't push this too far too fast. She needed to be protected though. Especially now with my name on her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gun shot. Slightly after the shot went off I heard the thud of a body as it hit the floor. Blood starts pooling, as I hand the gun to my right hand man wiping the blood droplets from my face. "What's the update?" I ask.

"A fever, Sir." Of course. The girl who took down 2 men while stitching a wound would get taken down by a fever. I hate to admit it, but I do have someone watching her. She won't carry the tie and she won't marry me, honestly after all the women who have kissed my feet begging to marry she's going to just say absolutely not? I feel the left side of my lips curl up a bit. Really annoying.

When we arrive at her house, there's no lights on but her front door is opened ever so slightly. Shit, they're already after her. I grab the gun I used earlier, since has been cleaned, and get out of the car placing it in my waist band. I walk to the door as I would normally, showing no sense of fear. When I approach it I push it open the rest of the way and slowly peep around the corner. I saw Sakura laying on the couch, but I needed to verify there's no one else in here.

I walk around her home and check every room, closet, and as crazy as it sounds, cabinets. You'd be surprised. You'll only allow yourself to get jumped once. When I find nothing or no one should I say, I walk over to Sakura's sleeping body on the couch. Her hair is still down, which almost made me happy. There wasn't time for any of these feelings though, she was a tool that I needed in order to succeed. I honestly had no interest in marriage, I always assumed it would be something I was forced into because of my family.

I still had no interest, and while I did find Sakura attractive, she wasn't anyone I loved, or cared to marry. Sakura was just my dog. My dog who has no obedience. Which is a challenge I'm willing to accept. I stare at her sleeping form, noticing that her bare shoulders were exposed. This dumb bitch really went to sleep half naked and left her door open? I was about to wake her when she started moving.

"Just leave." She spoke, eyes still shut, so I know it's not directed towards me. I stay still. Sleep talking? and to who? "Just-" She sits up quickly, eyes wide open. "Leave!" She says breathing heavy. I look at the scars that were down her bare back, then her hair that I want to keep my hands wrapped in fell, covering her scars. She looks at me, tears holding themselves in by a thread and for some reason I was hurt. I wanted so badly to take her nightmare and torture it till it begged for forgiveness before blowing it's brains out.

"W-what.. are you doing here?" She says between looking at me and beyond me, possibly making sure her nightmare wasn't real. I sit behind her, trying not to alarm her. I still didn't know her actual strength, or how she got it. Our men take self defense classes, Sakura on the other hand was a different level.

"A fever." I say, staring at the back of her. She's leaning over her knees, probably trying to hide the tears from me, so I say nothing. Her hair is spread across her back, and I follow it till I see the ends of it, which sat directly above her panty line. She speaks, pulling me back to earth, head still leaning over her knees.

"Ah. Yeah, you're stalking me now?" Some of her usual self coming back out.

"You won't carry the tie, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Well, in about a month you'll know." She says turning to meet my eyes, letting me know she's serious about winning. This girl really does push me the wrong way. I feel my need to let her know she wasn't going to win grow, but didn't let it phase me.

"So you accept?"

"Under what conditions?" She asks, sliding away from me, more than likely noticing she's half naked. "I need ground rules, and honestly, you need them more than me."

"And why's that?"

"I've not broke into your house twice now." Her comment makes me smirk.

"Don't go to sleep with your door open." She looks at me when I say this.

"Is that how you got in? The door was locked when I went to sleep." She's starting to feel concerned, not that I can blame her now that she's mentioned locking the door. With my name being near her it was already a problem but the fact that it was done midday meant they weren't trying to hide it either. There was no evidence to show that someone broke in. So whoever did, must've had a key.

"Who has a key to your house?" I ask, trying not to scare her. She stares, contemplating.

"Well, Ino, and my landlord." She thinks a moment longer and nods. "Me." She looked somewhat proud of her statement, which made me want to bite her.

"Landlord?" I ask, shaking the thoughts of her skin between my teeth.

"Uhm, yeah. I don't own this house, Sasuke. I'm an intern and while I do have some money, I definitely don't have 'I like this house so I'm going to buy it' money. Besides, I plan to move once I'm finished with residency." She was pissing me off. If she moved I'd have a run away dog.

"Annoying." I look away from her, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing my levels of anger. "What's his name?" She stands, wrapping herself in the blanket to cover from her shoulders to her feet.

"Sasuke, I'm not giving you my landlords name, for all I know you'll try killing him." She's really pissing me off now. I stand, and walk up to her grabbing her arm.

"Unless you, Sakura, want to die, I'd advise you to give me his name." If she was afraid she didn't show it. Her body felt tense, but I know that's her natural reaction near me. Her eyes looked as if she was cold, like she was used to being dragged around. Then suddenly, they caved. The emerald eyes that caught my attention from the start looked tired and sad. I might actually kill the guy, just to stop feeling this way.

"Kiba." I loosen my grip on her arm.

"Where does he live?" She simply shrugs.

"I've only met him here. Every month my rent is left in the mailbox. I've met him once and that was when I signed the lease." I stare at her for a moment. She really was beautiful. I let my eyes trail her fair skin. From her jaw, to her collar bone that was ever so slightly exposed. I felt the need to bite her grow. I release her arm.

"Go get dressed, come with me." Shit, this was not what I was intending to do. I just wanted to come over here in hopes she would be swooned that I was actually coming to check on her. I needed her in my grasps, but I didn't need her making me lose focus like this. Still, if she says she locked the doors, why wouldn't I be paranoid? She does have my name on her now, and I can't let her die. Not yet anyway.

"Come with you? No way. This is how it starts, the tall, dark, and handsome man who breaks into my house carries me away and saves my life. What a joke, seriously. You honestly don't know me-"

"Then tell me! So we can get that the fuck over with." My words came off harsher than I had intended but she just stood, looking shocked. I press the bridge of my nose exhaling hard. "Sakura-"

"Get out."

"Sakura." I take a step towards her but she steps back shaking her head.

"No, get out. Forget this whole thing. I'm not risking my life for you, I don't even know you! So if you insist on being around me, just know you don't exist to me. This is the last you'll hear me say your name because I honestly think I hate you Sasuke." Her body was shaking, a new reaction I wasn't aware she was capable of. What she said is nothing I've not heard before, but for some reason I felt deserted.

She suddenly falls to the floor, body still shaking, tears flowing out. She keeps saying shit over and over again. A panic attack.

"Fucking hell, p-please come and wrap your arms around me." She says in between shakes. I stand there for a moment, wondering if this was a trick because all I wanted to do was wrap her up. "P-please." She's not looking at me, my chest is hurting and I knew at this moment I had broken her. I walked slowly over to her to avoid making the situation worse. I bend down to my knees and slowly wrap my arms around her, placing her shoulder on my head. "Tighter." She says and for some reason I obey without thinking twice.

Her body shakes for about 5 minutes before it's seldom twitches. I wait for her to move before letting her out of my grasps. I place her face in between both of my hands, observing her face, stressed and broken. I knew this was my fault and most of the time it wouldn't bother me, but something about her blank emerald eyes hurt me.

I kiss her forehead, then her nose, each cheek, and finally her lips. Nothing craving, I just wanted her to know I felt sorry. Sorry? I felt sorry? It aggravated me a little bit that I let her feelings affect me like that. She pushed me back, avoiding my gaze.

"Sakura, you have to come with me, you don't know what these guys are capable of. Your landlord could be working with them, just to avoid being killed." She pushes my hands from her, shaking her head.

"No. I'm going to bed." She gets up to leave and I grab her arm.

"If you won't leave, I'm not leaving either." She shrugs my grip off. She stares at me for a moment, looking me up and down. Judging whether or not she's actually forgiven me. She takes her blanket off, and at first I honestly thought she was beginning to accept me, but she surprised me, throwing it right in my face.

"Use that." She said as I pulled the blanket from my face, she had her back toward me now and pointed at the couch. "And that." I watch her walk away, her red panties cupping her ass cheeks, almost making me jealous.

"You have a guest room." I say holding the blanket in my hand, unable to take my eyes off her body. She goes to walk down the hallway and pops her head back around the corner.

"You're not a guest." And she leaves. Leaving me standing in her living room, covered in her scent that was making my pants slightly uncomfortable.

I slept in my suit. Normally I wouldn't of slept but there was an annoying woman in the next room who I couldn't get out of my head. If I didn't sleep I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep myself out of her room.

It's currently 3:23 AM. My eyes are shot open by a sound. Almost a gun cock clicking. I look around the room and saw no one around. I get up, and go to Sakuras door silently. Most of the time I would knock out of respect but if someone were in there I couldn't risk them knowing. I open the door and her bed is empty.

"Shit!" I say it as soon as I see the empty bed. I then see the window left open. "Fuck!" I kick her door, making sure not to do any actual damage. I pull out my phone and click the first contact in my phone.

"We need to find her. Now."


End file.
